Compañero no deseado
by Carisol
Summary: [AU]. Su instinto es reclamarla. El instinto de ella es correr. ¿Disfrutará Naruto de la emoción de la caza y la satisfacción de tener a su compañera en la cama?


**_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de Diana Persaud._**

 _Está situado en un mundo alterno._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **...**

I look and stare so deep in your eyes

I touch on you more and more every time

When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go

Call your name two, three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

Yeah, cause I know I don't understand

Just how your love can do what no on else can

 _Sofia Karlberg - Crazy in Love_

 **...**

Se abrió la puerta y él repentinamente se olvidó de cómo respirar. Las imágenes y sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieron mientras se centraba en _ella_. La observó mientras hablaba con la camarera, como pasaba la mano por su cabello corto azul oscuro. Sus ojos azules nunca la dejaron mientras ella caminaba por la habitación dirigiéndose a la barra en la parte de atrás del restaurante. Sus caderas se mecían ligeramente y admiraba la forma en que sus jeans abrazaban su redondo trasero.

Mmhmm... Se preguntó qué tan bien se sentiría sujetar sus caderas mientras frotaba su polla contra su gran trasero. Su polla comenzó a endurecerse anticipadamente.

Sus compañeros de jauría lo miraron en silencio, sorprendidos, cuando se levantó y caminó a través de la habitación hacia la barra.

 **.**

Se apresuró a entrar en Moon's, un restaurante local que atendía exclusivamente a los hombres lobos. Abrió la puerta y caminó por el pintoresco restaurante. Risas y gritos la saludaron así como el olor de la deliciosa comida italiana.

Detrás del podio de la anfitriona, notó que el restaurante estaba casi lleno. Los comensales se encontraban en las mesas disfrutando de la pasta y el vino tinto. La pasta era su especialidad, y su pan de ajo era para morirse. Ella estaba segura de que el cielo debía tener un suministro ilimitado del pan de ajo de Moon's.

Era bastante temprano para que tal multitud estuviera cenando y le sorprendió al ver a tantos clientes ahí. Este era su último encargo del día y estaba ansiosa por regresar con sus queridas trillizas. Ino la saludó calurosamente y le informó que estaban inusualmente ocupados hoy, así que estaban un poco atrasados con su orden diaria.

Por sugerencia de Ino, Hinata decidió esperar en el bar.

— ¿Qué deseas, nena? — Le preguntó Genma mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

Bostezó mientras se sentaba.

— Sólo un café. ¡Estoy tan cansada que me podría quedar dormida de pie! — Reprimió otro bostezo, arqueó la espalda y estiró los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que la acción empujó sus pechos hacia afuera.

Genma se relamió los labios mientras miraba sus senos y juró que escuchó un gruñido. Sus ojos se alzaron rápidamente y vio un enojado hombre detrás de ella.

Él palideció cuando lo reconoció.

— ¿Genma? ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves... — ...a _sustado como el infierno,_ pensó. Qué posibilidad existía de que ella pudiera asustar al camarero de aspecto duro, se preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta. Conteniendo el aliento, sorprendida por el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Hinata podía jurar que oyó las campanas de advertencia sonando en su cabeza.

Este hombre emanaba un aura: peligro.

Con su metro 85 de altura, él se elevaba sobre ella. Tenía un corto y grueso cabello rubio y los ojos azules más bonitos que hubiera visto. Su barba recien afeitada sólo acentuaba las tres largas cicatrices que atravesaban su mejilla derecha. Se veía seriamente enojado con Genma. Él apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y ella vio al músculo saltar. Su camisa se aferraba a su enorme pecho y a su vientre plano. También tenía los brazos muy musculosos, algo que ella definitivamente apreció. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados.

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si estuviera listo para pelear.

Oyó como Genma maldecía mientras retrocedía. A ella le pareció oírle decir:

— Mierda hombre, no sabía...

Los ojos del extraño siguieron a Genma mientras se alejaba. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, su cuerpo se relajó y la tensión desapareció por completo. Se trasladó para sentarse en el taburete junto a ella y se volvió para afrontarla. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y él la miro con confusión en su rostro. Ella olía a talco de bebé y el perfume inconfundible de cachorros, pero no podía oler el aroma de algún hombre en su cuerpo.

Iba a decir algo cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Hinata. Ella miró el identificador y vio que era su hermana, Shion. Ella respondió y escuchó durante un minuto.

— ¿Todos ellos? Mierda, ¿no tienen ellos ningún maldito modal? Ok, ok, te llevare más comida, pero aquí están ocupados así que puede tardar un poco. Estoy en Moonk's, esperando nuestra orden habitual...mmmhmmm. ¿Cómo están las niñas?... Ah, bueno. Muy bien, nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.

Cuando colgó, Ino se acercó y le dijo que la comida estaba casi lista.

— Odio hacerte esto, pero y el resto de sus hermanos acaban de aparecer, así que vamos a necesitar por lo menos otra lasaña...y un montón de bastoncitos de pan.

— Que sean mejor dos lasañas y bastoncitos de pan adicionales. Sé cómo comen los chicos.

— Enviaré a hacer una urgente. Sé que estás deseando regresar con las niñas, Hina. — Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Hinata sonrió mientras pensaba en sus pequeñas sobrinas de apenas dos semanas de edad.

— Es un bastardo que no vale la pena si tuvo cachorros contigo y luego te abandonó. Te mereces algo mejor que eso. Proveeré para ti y tus cachorros. Y con el tiempo tendremos los nuestros.

— ¿P-Perdón? — Una Hinata muy impresionada se giró hacia el hombre sentado a su lado. — Ahh... um... — Ella tartamudeó sin saber que decir.

¿Qué diablos estaba sugiriendo?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando alguien la llamo por su nombre. Se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a Hidan caminando hacia ella. ¡Joder, ese hombre se ve realmente bien! Su cuerpo reaccionó a la sola visión de él.

Naruto pudo oler su repentina excitación y le enfureció no ser el causante de eso. Miró al hombre flaco y alto que se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia ellos. Y la comprensión lo golpeó.

— Es él, ¿verdad? Te voy a matar desgraciado — Lo oyó gruñir cuando se puso de pie.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Lo ha entendido todo mal! — Gritó Hinata mientras corría detrás de él. Ella trató de agarrar su camisa, pero él se movía muy rápido. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: lo empujó y él cayó sobre un grupo de clientes.

Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ubicarse delante de Hidan. Puso su mano en el pecho de él para detenerlo. Hinata escuchó un amenazante y fuerte gruñido. Se dio la vuelta y levantó su mano para detener el avance del rubio desconocido.

Él parecía dispuesto a destrozar a Hidan.

— Él no hizo nada... ¡Él no es el padre, mi hermana lo es! — Dijo ella, cuando vio el sobresalto y la confusión en su rostro se aclaró rápidamente. — L-Lo que quiero decir es que mi hermana fue madre. Ella y su marido tuvieron trillizas. Y estoy aquí ayudando.

Eso pareció calmarlo enormemente. Ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio porque Hidan no resultó herido.

¿Este hombre había estado dispuesto a luchar por ella?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hidan? ¿Creí que tú y tus hermanos habían ido donde Shion?

— Ella dijo que viniste a recoger la comida y pensé que quizá necesitarías una mano — Respondió Hidan.

En ese momento, Ino se acercó con dos bolsas pesadas, anunciando que la comida estaba lista. Hinata le pidió a Hidan que llevara la comida a la casa y le aseguró que estaría justo detrás de él.

Ella se volvió hacia el rubio desconocido detrás de ella y suspiró.

— Yo... ah... creo que fue muy amable de su parte... ummm... su oferta fue... ahh... obviamente no es necesaria, ¡así que adiós! — Se volvió y prácticamente salió corriendo por la puerta.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras veía su huida. Al menos sabía su nombre.

Hinata...eh.

Camino directamente hacia la camarera, Ino, decidido a averiguar todo sobre su Hinata

 **.**

 _Más tarde esa noche..._

Finalmente su sobrina más pequeña estaba dormida. Después de colocarla suavemente en su cuna, Hinata se fue a la cama.

Volvió a recordar los eventos del día y pensó que debía de estar en un episodio de la zona gris.

 _Es imposible que cualquier hombre, especialmente uno tan atractivo, se ofreciera a cuidar de mí. Especialmente si pensaba que había tenido bebés con otro hombre. Pero este tipo se ofreció, ¿no? Tal vez no lo comprendí. ¿No dijo algo acerca de tener cachorros conmigo? Esto es tan confuso. ¿La mayoría de los hombres no salen corriendo ante la mera idea del matrimonio y una familia?_

Obviamente éste no. Debe haber algo mal con él, concluyó al final. Se ubicó de lado, todavía pensando en el desconocido de ojos azules del bar.

Tal vez su visión había desaparecido.

Después de todo, apenas era lo que alguien llamaría atractiva. Con poco más de metro medio de altura, ella tenía el pelo azul corto, ojos grises casi blancos y exceso de peso. Sus pechos eran demasiados grandes, sumándole a eso caderas y trasero demasiado grandes también.

Los hombres como él prefieren a las rubias, altas, voluptuosas y de piernas largas tal como Ino, todo lo que yo ella no tenía. ¡Momento! Ya sabía lo que estaba mal.

¡Debía ser un hombre lobo!

Suspiró.

Parece que la única persona que alguna vez va a mostrar interés en ella es en parte lobo. Entonces eso lo pone fuera de sus límites. No había forma que una manada de lobos acepte a un ser humano.

Ella recordó el día en que se enteró de los hombres lobo, hace casi dos semanas.

 _Flash Back._

 _¡Finalmente estaba pasando!_

 _Su hermana Shion iba a tener a sus bebés. No estaba segura porque ella insistía en tener a sus bebés en casa._ _Esperaban trillizas, por eso Hinata había decidido pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su hermana y Kiba, su cuñado. Ella sabía que necesitarían una mano extra para manejarse con tres bebés gritones._

 _Diablos, si alguna vez tengo un hijo, quiero una Epidural. ¡Mierda! Tal vez, dos o tres, pensó Hinata cuando oyó gritar a su cuñada por el dolor._

 _Varios minutos más tarde, escuchó el grito distintivo de un bebé, luego otro grito y al final uno más. Nacieron tres niñas sanas._

 _Varias horas más tarde, escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente del cuarto de los niños. Ella saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el cuarto. Su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio la cuna vacía. Gritó y escuchó que Kiba y Shion corrían hacia la habitación._

 _Un movimiento en el suelo llamó su atención._ _Era un cachorro de lobo._

 _— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mató al bebé! — Gritó y alcanzó la lámpara. Ella iba a lanzársela al cachorro de lobo cuando Shion se la arrebató de las manos._

 _Dejó la lámpara y la agarró por los brazos mientras que Kiba sostenía al lobito en sus brazos._

 _— ¡Escúchame! ¡El bebé está bien! ¡La bebé está segura!— Le dijo mientras la sacudía. Finalmente ella se calmó._

 _— ¿Seguro? ¿Hotaru está segura? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Hotaru? N-Nadie ha entrado aquí..._

 _Shion intercambió mirada con su marido quién le asintió con la cabeza y luego le dijo:_

 _— El cachorro de lobo... es Hotaru._ _—_ _Hinata la miraba con incredulidad._

 _Ella le explicó cómo hace varios años había sido atacada por un hombre lobo. La mayoría de las personas que_ _eran atacadas generalmente morían. Los pocos que sobrevivían a un ataque_ _siempre se convertían en hombres lobos._

 _Nadie sabía por qué._

 _Un líder de los_ _hombres lobo, llamado Rasa, se había enterado de su ataque y la había_ _llevado a Konoha, donde podría vivir con seguridad entre otros_ _de su especie. Fue allí que conoció y se enamoró de su pareja, Kiba._

 _Aproximadamente la mitad de los ciudadanos de Konoha eran_ _hombres lobos._

 _— Generalmente los cachorros no cambian tan jóvenes a menos que_ _tengan miedo. —Le dijo Kiba con preocupación._

 _— Yo escuché un sonido. Tal vez se asustó y cambió... en... un... lobo._

 _End Flash Back._

Ella aún no lo podía creerlo. Pero termino haciéndolo cuando había visto que el cachorro de lobo, se había dormido acunado en los brazos de su hermana, y cambiaba luego a su sobrina.

Hinata Hyūga, una profesora de Ciencias, ahora creía en los hombres lobo. ¿Por qué no los habían descubierto aún?

Recordó entonces cómo le había jurado a su hermana mantener el secreto.

¿Qué más había por ahí? ¿Vampiros? ¿Duendes? ¿Pie Grande? Tenía un millón de preguntas para su hermana y su cuñado, pero estaban tan ocupados con las trillizas, nunca tenía una oportunidad para preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos.

Suspiró otra vez.

Uno de estos días averiguaría por si necesitaba conseguirse una buena provisión de balas de plata, agua bendita y ajo.

Se quedó dormida y soñó con un gran lobo rojizo naranja con unos ojos color sangre.

* * *

 _Diganme, sinceramente ¿merece seguirla?_ _¿Con reviews de paso?_

 _¡Solo así se sabrá!_

 _28.12.17_


End file.
